


The Wooden Elk

by SerDormerLover



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerDormerLover/pseuds/SerDormerLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of the little wooden elk Thranduil was given by Legolas as a child</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wooden Elk

**The Wooden Elk**

 

As Thranduil waited for Legolas to return from a hunt as he always does, he reached down into his pocket to find and rub the small wooden elk he had there, the smoothness of its left side bringing back memories about how it came into his possession. It was a few months after his wife was killed protecting Legolas, Thranduil was sitting atop his beautifully elegant throne in his Mirkwood palace when an excited Legolas ran up and presented him with a small, lopsided elk figure he had spent the last few days carving with his very first knife. "Daddy, I've made this for you! It's a figure of Mr. Elk, it has mine, yours and mother's initials on its chest...do you like it daddy" to which Thranduil replied with eyes glistening with tears "Of course my son, I love it and will cherish it forever and always" and wrapped his son in a loving embrace. As he got up from his throne and gracefully returned to his bedroom and went to place the little elk carving on the special table where he proudly displays the other treasures Legolas has gave him over the years including painting and pieces of horn he found in the Elk fields but instead he stopped and sat down on a nearby chair still clutching the figure and absentmindedly rubbed the left side as he always does because Legolas used to hold his left hand when they went on walks through Mirkwood forest together to admire the squirrels and Rhosgobel rabbits playing in the bushes and on occasion, stopping to talk to a young Tauriel who was always to be found in the sun practicing her sword skills or carving another beautiful bow made from the fallen branches she'd collect. As Thranduil snapped out of his daydream, he felt his cheeks wet with tears brought on by a past saturated with both peace and pain, one he knows he mustn't let destroy him but one he can't let himself forget. He closes his eyes again to see his wife's face but relief from the torture of seeing her death comes in the form of a knock at the door to signify Legolas has returned from the hunt. Before he rushes from the room to greet his son, he must take a moment to regain his composure for he is a king and must be seen like one so as he straightens his back and takes a breath, he gracefully glides to the throne room door and wraps his son in a tight embrace and enthusiastically enquires how the hunt went while staring at Legolas with a heart full of love and adoration.


End file.
